Bloody Valentine
by Quinsi Vinsis
Summary: Chapter terakhir sebelum HIATUS! Biasa, neraka-nya anak SMP. Buat yang senasib dengan saya, saya ucapkan "WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE!" -ditabok- I mean, "WELCOME TO THE HELL!" YEAH!
1. Chapter 1

**Bloody Valentine**

Written by: Queen of the Seven Seas

Disclaimer: All charas in this fic except one are belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

_**Naruto's POV**_

Aku duduk di sofa sambil memandang keluar jendela. Pemandangan malam hari yang terlihat dari kafe ini tidak buruk. Indah malah.

Aku melirik ke jam tanganku.

Jam 7.35

Kenapa ia tidak datang juga? Tenang, tenang Naruto! Ia baru terlambat 5 menit. Tapi, 5 menit tadi seperti berabad abad lamanya. Ayolah Sakura, cepatlah muncul...

_Klining klining_

Bunyi bel pintu kafe ini membuatku terkesiap. Aku buru buru menoleh ke pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Tapi percuma. Yang barusan masuk adalah seorang wanita berambut silver panjang. Bukan dia (buat para readers, jangan pikirkan tokoh ini. Saya Cuma numpang lewat doang)

Aku kembali melamun. Memainkan sedotan iced coffeeku yang ada di meja.

Aku kembali melirik ke jam tanganku. Sepertinya waktu berjalan lambat sekali. Tapi aku langsung menepis pemikiranku barusan. Tak mungkin waktu tiba tiba berjalan lebih lambat daripada biasanya.

_Klining klining_

Bel pintu berbunyi lagi ketika pintu kafe dibuka dan tidak sampai 5 detik, Sakura tiba tiba sudah duduk manis di sofa di seberangku.

"Maaf aku telat" katanya.

"Ah, tidak apa" balasku "Aku sudah pesankan lemon tea favoritmu untukmu"

"Terima kasih" Ia lalu tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan wanita datang menyuguhkan segelas lemon tea yang kupesan untuk Sakura "Silakan"

"Terima kasih"

"Jadi, ini kencan terakhir kita?" tanyaku hati hati.

"Kau bicara apa? Hubungan kita kan sudah berakir"

"Kau benar. Maaf. Kalau begitu, ini malam terakhir kita bertemu ya?" Aku memperbaiki kalimatku "Kau harus pergi ke Osaka besok, kan?"

Ia mengangguk "Kau juga harus ke Tokyo besok. Iya kan?"

"Ya" Aku terdiam agak lama. Tapi aku tak suka keheningan ini.

"Hei" Akhirnya keheningan tadi berakhir.

"Apa?"

"Aku... masih mencintaimu"

Aku tak terkejut mendengar pengakuan itu. Aku buru buru menjawab "Aku juga. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Aku harus kuliah di Tokyo atas permohonan ayahku. Kau juga harus kuliah di Osaka kan? Lagipula, kau sudah dijodohkan oleh orang tuamu" Wajahnya terlihat sedih setelah aku mengatakan hal itu.

Ia lalu menghela napas "Ya. Aku sudah menduga kalau kau akan mengatakan hal tadi. This is destiny"

Aku mengangguk lemah. Tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Mulai besok, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Tapi kalaupun bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti, aku ingin dia bahagia.

"Oh ya" Ia membuyarkan lamunanku "Sekarang kan hari Valentine"

"Lalu?"

Ia merogoh rogoh tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dibungkus kertas kado dan pita "Selamat hari Valentine"

Aku menerima kotak kecil tadi "Thanks. Boleh kubuka sekarang?"

"Tentu"

Perlahan aku membuka kotak yang dibungkus kertas kado itu. Isinya adalah...

Sebuah coklat

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?"

"Ya. Coba kau makan. Aku ingin tahu komentar dari seorang patissier handal sepertimu"

Aku menggigit ujungnya sedikit dan mengunyahnya.

"Bagaimana? Enak?"

"Lumayan. Tapi, krimnya manis sekali. Kau masukin gula berapa sendok sih?"

"Aku ga tau. Kira kira...5 sendok"

"Pantesan. Aku kan sudah bilang padamu. Kalau buat krim, gulanya jangan terlalu banyak. Kan sudah pakai mentega putih dan susu kental manis"

"Oh, begitu ya...Lho, tunggu. Memangnya kau pernah bilang begitu padaku?"

Aku mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum jail. Menyadari ekspresiku, ia cemberut.

"Kau bohong"

"Memang"

"Aah...! Jahat!"

"Eh, iya iya. Sorry" Aku tersenyum padanya.

Ia masih cemberut "Jadi, enak ga?"

"Enak kok" jawabku jujur.

"Bener?"

"Suer!" Aku membuat tanda piece dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah tangan kananku.

Ia lalu tersenyum dan aku pun ikut tersenyum.

"Besok, kita sudah tidak bisa bertemu lagi, ya?" katanya. Pandangannya menerawang keluar jendela lalu menoleh padaku "Jaga diri di sana ya"

"Kau juga. Dan baik baiklah dengan calon tunanganmu" Aku tersenyum pahit.

"Kau sendiri?" Aku mengangkat bahu.

Keheningan lalu menyelimuti kami. Tapi keheningan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Ternyata, kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama ya" pandangannya kembali menerawang.

"Jangan bilang begitu. Tuhan pasti punya rencana lain yang lebih baik buat kita"

"Aku harap kau benar"

_**End of Naruto's POV**_

To be continue

Pendek ya? Tadinya fic ini mau dijadiin oneshot, tapi karena kepanjangan ga jadi deh.

Oya, kenalan dulu yok!

Saya author baru di ini. Pen name nya maksa banget ya? Ini tuh ide temen saya. Tapi, para senpai boleh manggil saya **nana**, atau **sichi**, boleh juga manggil **hoshirin**

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!

Trus, don't forget to review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloody Valentine**

Written by: Queen of the Seven Seas

Disclaimer: Naruto cs. are belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

_**Musim dingin setahun setelah berpisah- Osaka**_

"Sasuke, lusa kita ke Konoha yuk" kata Sakura manja pada cowok di sebelahnya alias tunangannya.

"Mau ngapain ke sana? Menemui orang yang istimewa buatmu?"

"Kau lupa ya? Orang tuak kan tinggal di Konoha" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya "Di sana juga ada teman temanku. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu mereka lagi"

"Oh...Tidak ada lagi?"

"Kau ini curigaan banget, sih! Tentu saja tidak ada lagi"

'_Sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu dengan Naruto di sana. Tapi, dia kan sedang di Tokyo' _batin Sakura.

"OK. Kita akan pergi" kata Sasuke kemudian.

"Yeei!! Sasuke baik deh!" Sorak Sakura girang.

'_Sepertinya, aku sudah mulai bisa mencintai Sasuke dan melupakan Naruto'_

_**Musim dingin setahun setelah berpisah- Tokyo**_

"Naruto! Bengong aja. Kenapa?" seru Sai mengagetkan Naruto.

"Sai! Ngagetin aja!" bentak Naruto.

"Sorry. Trus, kamu kenapa? Rindu Konoha?"

"Iya nih. Aku udah lama ga ke sana. Kangen sama Bo-Nyok ma temen" ekspresinya berubah sendu dan Sai memanfaatkan kesempatan itu.

"Temen apa temen..." godanya.

"Bicara apa kau?! Udah pasti temen, lah! Aku kan ga punya pacar!" wajah Naruto langsung memerah.

"Bohong~"

"Bener! Udah pergi sana! Syuh syuh..." Naruto mengusir Sai dari hadapannya lalu duduk bertopang dagu.

'_Sakura kan sudah bukan pacarku lagi. Kira kira, dia bahagia ga ya, di sana? Tapi kalau dipikir pikir, aku memang belum ke Konoha lagi __sejak tiba di sini. Baiklah! Tanggal 12 nanti, aku akan terbang ke sana!'_

***

_**Hari keberangkatan-apertemen Sakura**_

"Sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya" Sakura mengangguk. Ia menenteng sebuah tas tangan yang ia pakai saat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Naruto di kafe.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita ke mobil"

_**12 Februari**__**-Bandara Narita, Tokyo**_

"Waaah.....!!!! Telat telat telat telat telat telat telaaaaaaaat!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto berlari ke kounter check-in sambil melihat jam tangannya "Gila! Udah jam segini!! 5 menit lagi kounter check-in tutup! Gawat gawat gawat!!!!!"

BRUKK

Karena Naruto berlari sembarangan, ia menabrak seorang abg sampai jatuh terduduk.

"Eeeh..... Sorry sorry sorry.... Aku ga sengaja. Udah ya...." kata Naruto cepat. Ia kembali berlari.

Sesampainya di check-in counter, Naruto segera check-in dan kembali berlari ke Boarding Gate sebelum pesawat berangkat meninggalkannya.

Tapi untunglah, pesawatnya belum lepas landas. Ia langsung masuk ke pesawat dan duduk di seat 7A. Ia memandang ke luar jendela pesawat "Konoha, aku datang!!"

***

_**12 Februari, saat tiba di Konoha**__**–**__Sakura's POV_

Aku memandang keluar jendela mobil. Di luar, salju masih turun.

Bangunan bangunan di sini sebagian besar masih tetap seperti saat sebelum aku meninggalkan Konoha.

"Sasuke, berhenti dulu!" seruku tiba tiba. Sasuke langsung memarkir mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku langsung keluar dari mobil dan berdiri mematung. Mataku memandang Taman Konoha yang kini dilapisi salju.

"Kenapa dengan taman ini?" suaranya yang tiba tiba itu mengagetkan aku. Sasuke entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sampingku.

"Aku lahir dan besar di kota ini. Semua yang ada di kota ini merupakan memoriku yang sangat berharga. Taman ini pun salah satunya. Taman ini adalah tempat yang sangat bersejarah untukku" kataku.

"Tempat kenangan, ya..." aku mengangguk.

Ya. Di tempat inilah aku dan Naruto bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Dan........ tempat di mana saat itu ia menembakku dan aku menerimanya.

Tapi, kenangan kenangan itu hanya akan tersimpan rapat di hatiku. Saat ini, aku adalah tunangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Aku harus melupakan cintaku pada Naruto.

"Hei, wajahmu terlihat sedih begitu" kata Sasuke membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah... Tidak ada apa apa. Aku Cuma teringat kenangan masa kecilku saat aku bermain di taman ini" jawabku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling taman itu. Tiba tiba mataku tertuju ke satu titik di seberang.

"Itu kan....."

_End of Sakura's POV_

_**12 Februari, setibanya di Konoha Airport**_

"Akhirnya... sampai dengan selamat sentosa sehat walafiat!" seru Naruto setibanya di Konoha Airport.

"Taksi!" panggil Naruto. Sebuah taksi lalu berhenti tepat di depan Naruto. Ia lalu duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelah supir "Ke jalan Hokage no. 7 ya"

"Baik" jawab si supir taksi. Taksi lalu melaju sedang di jalan Prof. Sediyatmo (itu mah, nama jalan tol Bandara Soekarno-Hatta)

'_Kira kira, Konoha sekarang seperti apa ya?' _pikirnya.

25 menit kemudian, taksi sudah sampai di depan sebuah rumah besar bercat putih bersih.

"Sudah sampai tuan" kata si supir.

"Terima kasih" Naruto lalu turun setelah membayar dan sang supir langsung memacu taksinya pergi dari sana.

Naruto lalu membuka pagar rumahnya dan masuk ke dalam. Di dalam, Minato dan Kushina sudah menanti kedatangan anak satu-satunya itu.

"Aah... My dear. Mama kangen padamu, nak" Kushina langsung memeluk anaknya itu begitu Naruto membuka pintu. Minato juga langsung ikut memeluk Naruto.

"Kau sudah besar, nak" kata Minato. Ia tersenyum pada Naruto. "Kau kangen pada kami?"

"Bicara apa kau, Yah. Mana mungkin aku tidak kangen pada kalian berdua" jawab Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukan Kushina "Sudah ya, aku ke kamar dulu"

Di kamarnya di lantai 2, Naruto meletakkan tasnya di atas tempat tidur dan ia sendiri tiduran di sebelah tasnya. "Hampir tak ada yang berubah di Konoha selama setahun ini..." ia lalu melamun sebentar.

"Oh iya! Mendingan, sekarang aku ke Taman Konoha aja" Naruto segera bangkit dari rebahannya dan mengenakan jaketnya.

"Kau mau ke mana, sayang?" tanya Kushina begitu Naruto menuruni tangga.

"Mau ke taman sebentar. Udah lama aku ga ke sana. Naruto pergi, ya..." jawabnya.

Di taman

"Waah... penuh salju! Kangennya..." serunya penuh kerinduan setibanya di taman. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

Tiba tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu. Ia bengong untuk sementara waktu.

"I-itu kan... Sakura"

_**Kembali ke Sakura**_

"Hai Ino!" seru Sakura sambil berlari menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Sakura! Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Ino.

"Baru saja sampai. Kau sendirian di sini?"

"Ya. Habisnya, Shika masih tidur di rumah. Belum bangun. Jadinya ya... aku sendirian di sini" jawab Ino "Kau sendiri?"

"Tidak. Aku pulang ke Konoha ditemani tunanganku" kata Sakura malu malu.

"Hah??! Yang mana tunanganmu?" tanya Ino penasaran. Matanya celingukan mencari sosok tunangan sahabatnya itu.

"Itu. Sedang duduk di bangku taman" kata Sakura sambil menunjukkan arahnya.

"Yang pakai mantel biru tua?"

"Memang ada berapa orang yang duduk di sana sampai sampai kau menanyakan itu" kata Sakura. Tapi toh Ino tidak mendengarkannya. Ia sih cuek saja. Sedang asyik mengamati tunangannya Sakura.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Anak fakultas hukum di Osaka University"

"Kok aku baru tau? Kapan kalian tunangan?"

"Mmm... Kira kira, setahun yang lalu"

"Haah??!! Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitaukannya padaku??" Ino terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sakura.

"Maaf. Kami bertunangan setelah aku kuliah di Osaka. Saat aku mau memberitaumu, nomormu tak bisa dihubungi" jelas Sakura.

"Oh iya ya. Aku kan ganti kartu. Maaf maaf maaf, ini salahku..." kata Ino kemudian "Dia lumayan cakep"

"Siapa?"

"Dia..."

"Oh. Sasuke?"

"Ya iyalah! Emang siapa lagi?"

"Dia sih, emang cakep. Dia juga sayang sama aku"

"Ya, baguslah kalau begitu. Ngomong ngomong, kau sudah bisa melupakan Naruto?" tanyanya tiba tiba.

"Eh? Bagaimana ya? Aku sudah mulai sedikit demi sedikit bisa melupakannya"

"Tapi, kau masih mencintainya kan?"

Sakura terdiam sebentar "Sejujurnya sih, aku masih sayang sama dia. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah bertunangan dengan Sasuke. Naruto juga sekarang sedang kuliah di Tokyo. Kami sudah tidak bisa bersama lagi"

"Begitu ya..." Mereka berdua akhirnya terdiam selama beberapa menit.

"Sakuraaaaaa...!!" teriak seseorang. Ino dan Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Dan terlihatlah, seorang cowok dengan rambut blonde model landak berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

"Naruto..."

To be continue

Hwaa... Gomenasai minna-san! Fic ini harusnya berakhir di chapter ini, tapi ga taunya malah masih panjang. Setting waktunya Sichi maunya tanggal 14 Februari selesai, ternyata oh ternyata...malah ngaret.

Bingung ya? Sama. Sichi juga bingung. Di chapter ini alurnya berantakan ya? Gomen... Tapi di chap depan sepertinya udah ngga deh. Kan para aktornya udah pada ngumpul di Konoha.

Minna-san... Sorry ya, kalo ada typo n pren, mohon dimaafkan. Kalo ada salah, Sichi juga minta maaf.

Konbawa


	3. Chapter 3

**Bloody Valentine**

Written by: Queen of the Seven Seas

Disclaimer: Naruto cs. are belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

_**12 Februari, saat pertemuan kembali–Konoha Park** Normal POV_

"Naruto..." Sakura terdiam menatap pemuda yang sekarang sedang berlari ke arahnya dan langsung memeluknya. Tangisnya pecah.

"Sakura... Aku senang akhirnya kita bisa bertemu kembali" kata Naruto lirih. Ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Sakura lalu ke Ino. "Hai Ino!"

"Oh, hai Naruto! Sudah lama, ya kita tidak bertemu" Ino balas tersenyum ke kawannya itu. "Gimana di Tokyo? Enak?"

"Biasa saja. Tapi aku tertarik dengan seorang pencuri bernama Kid si pencuri dan seorang detektif SMA bernama Kudo Shinichi (apa nih maksudnya??)" jawab Naruto. Pandangannya lalu beralih ke mantan pacarnya yang sedang menunduk. "Sakura, kau baik baik saja? Kau diam saja dari tadi"

"Kau ingin dia melakukan apa?" tanya Ino heran.

"Yah, setidaknya katakan sesuatu. Dua-tiga patah kata juga tak apa"

Sakura lalu mendongak menatap Naruto. "Aku rindu kamu, Naruto..." katanya lirih.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Aku juga" bisiknya. Suasana menjadi hening. Hanya ada suara angin yang berhembus.

"CO CWIIIIT!!!" seru Ino merusak suasana.

"Apa apaan, sih Ino!" Sakura memukul pelan lengan Ino.

"Habisnya... Kalian sepertinya melupakan kalau aku ada di sini" jawabnya. Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang merasa bersalah, Ino cepat cepat menambahkan "Cuma bercanda, kok! Tidak usah diambil hati"

"Oh ya, Sakura. Sudah berapa lama kamu di Konoha?" tanya Naruto.

"Baru saja sampai. Kamu?"

"Aku juga baru sampai di sini. Sekitar 2,5 jam yang lalu" Ia lalu celingak celinguk. "Sama siapa?"

"Eh?" Sakura sangat terkejut. "Gawat!"

"Kenapa?"

"Ehm, selamat siang." Sasuke tiba tiba sudah berada di belakang Sakura. Ia tersenyum janggal ke Naruto.

**_12 Februari, saat pertemuan kembali–Konoha Park_** _Sasuke's POV_

Aku duduk di bangku taman sambil memandang lurus ke depan ke sekumpulan bunga musim dingin yang tumbuh subur di sana. Sesekali kulirik Sakura yang sedang mengobrol dengan temannya. Ia terlihat sangat ceria sekali.

Aku menghela napas dan berpikir siapa lagi yang mau ditemuinya di kota ini selain orang tua dan temannya. Berpikir kalau yang akan ditemuinya adalah pacarnya adalah hal yang sangat konyol. Aku ingat saat aku bertunangan dengannya ia mengatakan padaku kalau ia tidak punya pacar.

Aku lalu mencari kemungkinan lain dan kemungkinan yang kudapat selain pacarnya adalah mantannya. Tapi, apa mungkin?

Mengutuki diri sendiri adalah hal yang sudah biasa kulakukan. Kenapa aku bisa curigaan dan cemburuan seperti ini karena aku sangat mencintai Sakura. Aku tidak ingin ia jatuh ke tangan orang lain. Tapi, kalau aku berpikir yang aneh aneh di sini, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melewati hari hariku di sini bersama Sakura?

Aku kembali melirik Sakura. Masih ngobrol seperti tadi. Sepertinya, obrolan mereka seru sekali, tapi tidak buatku. Aku sangat tidak tahan mendengar obrolan para cewek. Makanya, lebih baik aku memisahkan diri dan mengawasi dari kejauhan seperti sekarang ini.

"Sakuraaaaaa...!!" teriak seorang cowok yang sedang berlari ke arah Sakura lalu memeluknya dengan mesra.

"Apa apaan itu? Berani beraninya dia meluk Sakura gue!" geramku penuh amarah. "Kalau tidak segera kau lepas, kubunuh kau" desisku. Tapi untunglah, cowok brengsek itu langsung melepas pelukannya dan kalau dilihat dari gerak bibirnya, ia sedang ngobrol dengan si cewek berambut pirang panjang. Sepertinya, ia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura lagi selain mengobrol dengannya. Aku terus mengawasi keadaan mereka dalam diam walaupun hatiku bertanya tanya siapa gerangan cowok brengsek itu.

"CO CWIIIIT!!!" seru si cewek pirang. Aku berpikir apa maksudnya. Tapi tak ketemu ketemu. Akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk pergi menghampiri mereka.

Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan berjalan dengan langkah santai dan lambat yang mungkin agak dipaksakan mengingat aku sangat ingin berlari mendekati mereka, dan akan kutunjukkan siapa sebenarnya Sakura itu pada si brengsek.

Walaupun jarakku dengan mereka sudah dekat, tapi aku belum bisa mendengar dengan jelas percakapan mereka. Jarakku dengan mereka sekarang tinggal semeter lagi. Aku sudah mulai bisa menangkap kata kata mereka.

"Gawat!" Kata itu meluncur dari mulut Sakura. Itulah kata yang pertama kali kudengar dari pembicaraan mereka. Kuputuskan untuk berhenti di belakang Sakura.

"Kenapa?" Baru saja sampai ke tempat tujuan, aku kembali mendengar perkataan mereka.

Lalu, dengan senyum yang agak kupaksakan ke si brengsek, akhirnya aku angkat bicara. "Ehm, selamat siang."

_End of Sasuke's POV_

To be continue

Maaf, minna-san!! Cuma 600-an words! Chapter terpendek yang pernah saya buat. Ini adalah chapter terakhir dari fic 'Bloody Valentine' sebelum saya hiatus. Minna-san harus menunggu sampai masa neraka-nya anak SMP usai. Kira-kira, sekitar bulan Juni atau saat saya lulus SMP. Maaf, ya!

Mind to review my story?


End file.
